


Everyone has a name just like everyone has a right to defy their fate.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The time travel in our stars. [11]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin disagrees with him on that, Found Family, Gen, Identity Issues, Mando has a soft spot for children, Platonic Relationships, Shmi has the most sense out this family, Skywalker Family Feels, Slavery, Tine Travel, Young Anakin Skywalker, not so much for droids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Anakin’s expression was a quizzical  thing. “You’re a person of course you do.” He then jerked his head to the door of his home. “Come in and you can pick one for both you and the child.”And without another word the boy left leaving him to pick up what was left of the universe he had known.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The time travel in our stars. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/636329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Everyone has a name just like everyone has a right to defy their fate.

The next time Din met the boy - Anakin was what his mother had called him earlier - it was that very night. Like before his face isn’t covered and it’s at that thought that his lips dip downward. Despite what it meant, his anger can not stay and fester. Din and the child were alive only because of the hospitality of child and mother. 

Anakin is the first to speak. “I’m sorry,” the boy tells him in a genuine tone and he was no longer stumbling over his words in excitement, “I didn’t know that it was so important to you. I wouldn’t have-“ The boy cut himself off then.

Finally, Din’s eyes fall fully on Anakin instead of watching the boy from the corner of his eye. “You wouldn’t have,” Din forced the words out. They were true but it hurt to say or rather the subject was the one inflicting pain upon him; for so many years he had worn his helmet and now it had been simply- 

When his savior spoke again there was strength in his voice. “What’s their name?” A moment and then, “The child’s.” There was something there in those blue eyes (it was something Din had seen in his own as a child when he had caught his reflection) when he asked this. 

“They don’t have one,” Din admitted and despite the control Din knew the boy was trying to hold onto the child snapped. 

“They’re a person - they should have a name.” And then after speaking those words Anakin’s shoulder drew together and his expression was that of regret (of fear for his mother). 

“I’m not going to hurt you and your mother,” was the first thing that Din told the boy. It was a vow and despite having been forced to break one today that he’s kept for years because of the boy before him Din meant it. 

“You’re a slaver,” Anakin accused and despite his obvious hatred for those of that profession the boy’s voice isn’t loud. So not to have his mother interrupt or not to anger Din he doesn’t know. 

“I-I’m a-“ It was then that Din's eyes strayed the boy. Sharply he breathed in the cold air through his own nose. Eventually he spoke again. “I’m a bounty hunter.” 

Because that was the way; because that was left after having his helmet taken off of him. 

“I was told the asset was fifty years old,” Din admitted after some time as if he owed the boy an explanation. Perhaps he did or perhaps he needed to remind himself of why he had chosen the path that eventually lead him to a planet that was both familiar and yet a stranger to him now. “The child’s species take longer to develop.” It was only after saying that that Din realized that it might have not been the best way to describe the situation. The child was intelligent and powerful (though they would become worn afterwards which would cause both their ears and eyes to droop) but was still just that: a child. 

Din thought of the memories of their delight on the metal ball that they had kept stealing before Din had bought them a ball that wasn’t part of his ship but an actual toy. 

Powerful they absolutely were. Their species had once been the enemy but they themselves were a foundling- 

Breath stayed in Din’s lungs. The child had been put under his care until he found their species or until they were of age because that was the way. But the way demanded that he ke- 

Apparently he had met Anakin’s approval because he spoke in a much warmer tone. “What’s your name?” The boy inquired with no longer curled shoulders. 

“I have none,” Din admitted for the name his parents had given him had been absolved when he had put on the helmet years ago and no longer could anyone refer to him as the Mandalorian or even Mando now that he had 

Anakin’s expression was a quizzical thing. “You’re a person of course you do.” He then jerked his head to the door of his home. “Come in and you can pick one for both you and the child.” 

And without another word the boy left leaving him to pick up what was left of the universe he had known.

**Author's Note:**

> I am this close to finishing my Percy Jackson time travel fic so I don’t feel that bad on starting this. Originally I was planning to have Mando and Baby Yoda end up in Revenge of the Sith where Mando gets hired to kill Palpatine (by another time traveler whose identity I won’t disclose) and I still might write it. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts if you have time! I admittedly haven’t written a Star Wars time travel fic in two years if I’m remembering right.


End file.
